Nightmares and Daydreams
by th
Summary: Nightmares led to dreams coming true. First fic be nice!!! Still not sure if uploaded it right


Silk Stalkings

Sometimes dreams and reality meet and no one is sure where one stops and the other starts. What does one do when they encounter such a dilemma? What happens when you awake and find your worst nightmare is much, much more?

The Palm Beach Police station was a buzz. Detectives Lance and Lorenzo solved the worst multiple murder class on the books in Florida. Rita Lance stood behind her partner out of view as the news media left. Chris Lorenzo turned and smiled at his partner of five years.

" You can come out now Sam, they're gone."

Rita returned his smile and played with her sunglasses. " Thanks partner I owe you one."

"Why so camera shy all of a sudden?"

"I look like hell- I haven't slept in days. Unless you call naps on a stakeout sleeping."

She removes the glasses. 

He shook his head and looked closely at her. He noticed for the first time how drained she looked. The spark in her emerald green eyes was missing. "Why don't I finish the paperwork and you get out of here for a while?"

" You serious Sam? You'd do that for me?"

" Absolutely Sammy- go home. I'll bring pizza by your place later."

" Partner-" Her eyes spoke volumes but she was at a loss for words. She hugged him tightly then left. Chris watched her leave a little concerned.

Hours later Chris stood at the door of Captain Lipschitz office with the report in his hand. He knocked and Harry looked up at him.

" Come." Harry motioned him into the room. "Where's your partner Lorenzo?"

Chris stood at the desk of his boss- " The paperwork was a one man job."

"Is she okay Chris?" The concerned was etched in his eyes and in his words as he looked up at the officer in front of him.

"I think so Cap- she just needed some rest."

"Take a few days both of you." Chris started to protest but stopped and nodded. " It was excellent work."

"Thanks." Chris left the office and Harry picked up the phone.

Rita had tried to sleep but the nightmares would not allow it. She was more on edge now than when she left the "Shop". She walked to the counter and picked up her gun from its holster and unloaded and loaded it again. She put the holster on and put the gun inside. The knock on the door made her jump. She opened it slowly and saw Chris there.

"Hey Sam did you have a nice nap?"

"Not really partner."

" Maybe food will help. I'll order a pizza." He walked across the room to the phone, as he picked it up she touched his hand.

" Can I take a rain check Chris? I'm not going to be very good company tonight."

He looked concerned and then hugged her. She held on to him tightly. " Sure- you don't want to talk?"

"I do want to talk- I just need some time."

He kissed her on top of the head. "You got it Sammy. Call if you need anything."

"Night Sam." She closed the door as he left. As she turned to sit back down there was a knock. She opened the door. " Christopher!"

"Was that enough time?" That Lorenzo grin crosses his face and she could not help but smile. The smile faded quickly.

"Not quite." He walked away and the door closed. Rita leaned against it and battled to keep the tears from falling. She Lost.

Chris was sleeping soundly. His roomy loft was dark and silent. The clock on the nightstand read 1:47. Across town at Rita's apartment was a much different scene. She tossed in her sleep and began to mumble. 

"No-don't-please don't. -Chris-" she screamed as she sat up, "Christopher!"

Her breathing was hard and she fought tears.

"It was a dream." She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Just a dream." She looked at the clock and picked up the phone. As she dialed she shook her head and put it down. "He's sleeping-and you've lost it. It's a dream!"

Two hours later, Rita sat in her living room unable to go back to sleep. She wiped away tears as she continued to cry.

At the loft, Chris is now sleeping restlessly. He woke up and felt a little strange. He looked at the clock-3:53. He looked at the phone and turned to his back- "She's fine-sound asleep."

It's just before dawn and Chris is sound asleep. There is a knock at his door. He stirred and his eyes opened slowly as he heard the knock again. He walked down the stairs in his shorts and t-shirt. He opened the door as Rita started to knock again. He could tell that she had been crying. 

"Rita are you okay? 


End file.
